The Return of the Light
by AndromedaM13Titan
Summary: Somebody has come to replace Boromir in the fellowship. This person is an elf of the Mirkwood, who wields a legendary sword, and who also wields a heraldry worth tales. With a DASH of romance. By "dash" it's so subtle until the last chapter. Please read!
1. Return to Rivendell

"The Return of the Light"  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: j.r.r tolkien is one of the best authors, his books are best, and all his characters are great. this fan fiction is about legolas, though i do not own him, anyo f the characters, or half of the places in this story. the only characters new to this tale is Adriel, also called Erimas, the daughter of the Elven-Warlord Eldroln; and the other is the Elvenprincess Halardrin, also called Aletia, daughter of Colodrin; Sagorim son of Bafrog-Him; Bafrog-him and his council; and Deowar.  
  
a/n: yes, it is another legolas fan fiction. BUT, fear not LOTR fans! it is not ONLY about him. it is mostly about the new person of their company, and of each separate journey (not so much frodo and sam's, for i do not want to meddle with what tolkien had already... any more than i already have anyways). the only reason it is a legolas fan fiction is because in the background is a story of his life, journeys, and sadly... love. but a little of that, mind you! and this is a PG fan fic so none of that over-mushy-wet-only-in-dreams-of-disgusting-men crap! muahaha! it is categorized thusly: action/adventure/angst/mystical/romance.  
  
lord of the rings is NOT a trilogy, according to tolkien, it is ONE book with 6 books in it.   
  
----  
  
Part I: Return to Rivendell  
  
"Frodo..." said a voice, well off in the distance. Frodo could see no one, but he could hear a great deal. The voice was echoing, it was beautiful and soft, like an elf's. "Frodo Baggins..."  
  
"Yes," Frodo said. "I answer to that name. Who is calling me? Where are you? Why can I not see you?" He was furious that he could not see whom he was speaking to. Suddenly, a light shone in the clearing in which he stood. A light that he had not seen before, and inside the light, a tall elf with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked like Lady Galadriel.  
  
"When you awaken, you shall be in Rivendell," said the elflady ."You had fought the Orcs on the border of Mordor, but you and Samwise Gamgee did not make it. You were knocked unconscious, and you are floating in a pool of deep, dark water. But, fear not, you shall return to the world and you shall see Samwise again." The elflady smiled. "When you find yourself at Rivendell, you will meet with the Council of Elrond, and you shall confront the broken Fellowship. There will be a new aquaintence there, and from there you will remember distant memories, and the rest shall be made known to you. Heed these words:  
  
'Quick as the fox when daring escape,  
The agility of the deer when leaving in haste,  
Intelligent as the wizards that watch in the sky,  
Wise as the evil which floats you on by.'  
  
"A new ally will come of these words. You must trust this person, for they will be nothing but loyal to you and your cause."  
  
"Lady Galadriel warned me of trusting too many people." Frodo said uneasily. "Why should I trust this person? The lust for the Power of the Ring will be too powerful to have them loyal to me. I don't believe you, lady, and I beg your pardon, but please, let me go back to Mordor. It took me at least three fortnights to get there, and I do not want to have to start over."  
  
"The person is highly noted in Rivendell," said the elf. "And is somebody who is trusted by all. The power of the Ring will tempt this person, but they will not submit. This person is an elf. Elven folk are not so easily swayed by the powers of darkness. As for your trip to Mordor, take this, and it will get you quickly to Mordor; more quickly than it had to get you there the first time." In the palm of Frodo, the elf took her necklace and placed it. It was a crystal necklace with some strange liquid inside, that seemed not to move for a long period of time. The elf kissed Frodo's brow, then disappeared into the darkness Frodo was dwelling in before.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Frodo Baggins." A voice said in the distance. "If you were curious, you are in Rivendell, and it is someday in mid-October, and it is half past eight, with the sun down, and the stars and moon high. We found you in the caverns deep below the rivers of Rivendell, with your friend Samwise Gamgee. The two of you were unconscious for a very long time and did not come to until recently. Your friend here has been watching over you all the while he has been conscious."  
  
Frodo opened his eyes quickly. "Elrond!" He shouted. He then turned to his left, "Sam! Oh how fortunate we are to be alive and well! Certainly I thought the Orcs were going to destroy us! Elrond... how did we get here?"  
  
Elrond let out a loud laugh. "Precisely what we wanted to know!" He said. "Come, get dressed and break your fast, for today I've assembled an urgent meeting with my Council (in regards to your return, of course). We've a few special friends we would like you to meet, as well as some you may have seen before. By this I mean that your fellowship has found its way here, and they are anxiously awaiting you." As he left, Frodo got out of bed to put on his vest.  
  
"Isn't it great," said Sam, "to see the elves of Rivendell again? And Elrond, and Arwen?"  
  
"Yes, Sam." said Frodo, with slight distress in his voice. "But also no. If Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are here... well, I've got an itch about their loyalty to this cause. A while back, in Lothlorien, the Lady Galadriel warned me that the fellowship would break by cause of the Ring of Power. She forsaw, as I did, that each man would be tempted by the Ring's awesome power, and that eventually, they would all betray me. With the exception of the elf, I think. She said he would think about betrayal, but as elves are true to their word, he will never do anything to dishonor me.  
  
"But also, if I am here Rivendell is in great danger. The Naz-Gul and the Ringwraiths are after the Ring and will seek me to the end of the world if they must."  
  
Sam nodded. "I see..." he said. "Well, let's not worry now. You have just returned from a horrible journey and so we must be off to the Council of Elrond!"  
  
"Right, Sam." said Frodo. "But do not worry if I should fall silent. It is probably the haunting vision of all three betraying me that has returned." And so the two walked out of the familiar room, down the stairs, and onto the porch where the beautiful rivers bubbled and foamed, rising up to greet them. Everything was, as always, beautiful in Rivendell, no matter the dark and evil wars going on outside its borders.   
  
To Frodo's surprise, the Council was unusually large that evening. Elrond stood to greet the hobbit, motioning to all the others who stood about him. As always there was Gloin, Glorfindel, Galdor, and Erestor. Then, to Frodo's great fear, was Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood, and lastly Aragorn son of Arathorn and Isildur's heir. On Elrond's right was the beautiful elven princess Arwen also known as Undomiel, and Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir. To Elrond's left was someone unfamiliar to Frodo and Sam. She looked much like one of the Mirkwood Elves, for she looked similar to Legolas and had that same air about her. She had the same long hair, though hers was light brown and two small braids tied together in the back of her head. Here eyes were crystal blue, like the woman in Frodo's dream, and she wore the same strange, brown and green outfit as Legolas. She stood as well.  
  
"Here, Frodo, and good members of the Council," Elrond began as he stepped aside, "is the daughter of Elven-Warlord Eldroln, and her name is Adriel also known as Erimas. She is honored highly in the East of Mirkwood, where she once resided. The good lady has blessed us with her presence, and we are greatly honored by her return here."  
  
"Return?" questioned Frodo. "I thought she was of Mirkwood."  
  
Elrond chuckled. "True, that she is, Frodo." he said. "However her father and I have been friends for many long years. When the borders of Mirkwood were not so peaceful in the far past, and when Thranduil and Eldroln were threatened, I saw it as my duty to open my arms to the people of Mirkwood. Eldroln was anxious for battle and for his daughter's safety, and thus sent her here to live safely behind my walls. This, you must understand, was many years ago, before your birth, and when Adriel was but a young elf. Adriel is honored highly here, and we look to her almost as another of my children. I love Adriel as I love Arwen, and all love her as if she were elvenprincess."  
  
Adriel bowed. "Good e'en," she said, "Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. I am Adriel Woodleaf, and I hail from a hidden city that matches the beauty of Rivendell and Lothlorien. I am pleased to meet you at last, for I have heard much of the Bagginses of the Shire, and of Bilbo Baggins. I have heard much of your fellowship and of your journey." Adriel paused for a few moments. "Pardon my departure," she said at last, "but I must take leave now, Master Elrond. I shall speak with the hobbits later of their journey, but at this moment I wish to walk about these walls, and remember days now far into my memory." Bowing, Adriel left the porch on which the council met, and following her rather hastily was Legolas son of Thranduil.   
  
Legolas rounded many corners before finding Adriel. She was leaning on the balcony and staring up at the moon with her piercing blue eyes. The water beneath her bubbled and foamed, as if greeting her after many many years. Legolas was hesitant to walk closer, for she seemed deep in though and thinking of much. At last, he spoke: "Adriel Woodleaf of Mirkwood, it is good to see the likes of you again. I never knew that the daugher of Eldroln was returned to Rivendell. What brings you here?"  
  
Adriel turned and glared at Legolas. "I've affairs that belong to me," she said, "and not to others. I come hither on a quest called by only my father. I came hither also to seek counsel with Lord Elrond, for he is wise and has lived many years more than I. I would have gone to the Golden Wood and sought help from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn; however, I felt that Elrond would welcome Rivendell to be graced by my presence. I did not expect to see you here, Legolas Greenleaf, and I must say that I am quite shocked you deserted Mirkwood to join a hobbit on his quest; a hobbit with a destructive weapon in his breast pocket."  
  
"We are to destroy the Ring," said Legolas. "I am to protect Master Frodo, and perhaps aid in the destruction of the One Ring. What quest brings you hither and thither? Shall you be off to Mordor? For if you are, I wish for you not to do so. There are very few elves of our kind left in the world, and even one being felled is enough to destroy the hearts of a people. Where now are you off to?"  
  
Adriel looked back at the moon. "The quest shall not be described here, Legolas," she said. "I wish to join Frodo to Mordor, my heart goes with him, and I believe my quest has much to do with travelling with him. I was departed by Eldroln, my father, to seek Frodo. I must ask him to allow me a spot in the fellowship. If all does not go well, I shall depart on my own and go forth into the world. Eventually I must find my way to Mordor and destroy the Mountain of Doom. It was my original mission to destroy the Ring and its Master, but Frodo is too blessed. I could never kill a hobbit; they are too precious."  
  
"No!" cried Legolas. "You must stay in Rivendell!"  
  
"Whatever for?" replied Adriel. "Do you not know me, Legolas? I am Adriel Woodleaf and I am like an animal that must run wild and outside of borders! My heart lies in the woods and in the mountains; not in Rivendell or in Lothlorien. I daresay that it does lie in Mirkwood, but the recent events there make me turn from it. I will not stay; I cannot!"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No, Adriel," he said, his fair voice becoming stern and cold. "I could not bear to see Rivendell destroyed, nor you for that matter! Rivendell needs a protector, and I see one in your eyes; I see a guardian in you, so guard Rivendell as you had Mirkwood for the peaceful years of your life! Not only do they need such a guardian, you do as well! Let Rivendell be your walls, let it be your safehouse!"  
  
"I shall go," said Adriel, her own beautiful face becoming cross. "and none can stop me... not even you, nor Elrond, nor Frodo. I shall go as my father wishes."  
  
"What of your will?" asked Legolas. "Where do you wish to go?"  
  
"Wherever my heart leads," replied Adriel, as she rounded the corner and left. Legolas looked after her, weeping in his heart that it would be the last he would see of his good friend.   
  
  
Dinner came swiftly and soon the company stood about the fire, listening to the music. Adriel sat alone by the fire, gazing deep into it, her blue eyes becoming red as she stared. The fire continued to flicker, as if telling her something. Legolas and Aragorn looked at her strangely.  
  
"She is an elf of mystery," said Aragorn after a long and drawn out silence. "Much like all of your kindred. Do you know this Adriel, Legolas? It seems you do for you chased after her before the breaking of the council. Did you once befriend her?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that," replied Legolas. "Lord Eldroln was a good friend of my father the king. He fought alongside Thranduil and Elrond in the days of the first age, and is one of the great warlords of all history. In the days when I was a young elf, I had met Adriel here in the House of Elrond, when father was paying a long awaited visit, following the first war. 'I am Adriel Woodleaf,' said the brown haired girl, when I first set my eyes upon her. 'I am Lord Eldroln's daughter, and I hear you are the prince of Mirkwood.' I remember laughing and telling her that I was."  
  
"Were the two of you good friends?" asked Aragorn.  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. "From then on the ties between Eldroln and Thranduil were stronger. Though I cannot say I have looked at Adriel as more than a sister-friend. I have only met her thrice before this time, and those meetings were many many years ago; long before the rising of the company, and long before Frodo's birth. However my heart weeps silently now, for she tells me she shall be embarking upon a journey close behind us. She asked Frodo all ready if she could go along, and when he said 'no' she was satisfied; she will be going to Mordor to destroy the Mountain of Doom forever."  
  
Aragorn suddenly wiped off his smile and became grave and worried. "Truly this is a sad burden and these are unhappy tidings. Will she not stay here in Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I pleaded with her," said Legolas remorsefully: "'For the sake of Rivendell, and your safety!' I said. It does not matter to her; she will risk her life for her father and for the sake of Mirkwood; and through Mirkwood... the sake of me." He suddenly became very quiet, and he hung his head low. It was true; the more Adriel stood up for Mirkwood, the more it meant she was protecting Thranduil and Legolas. He looked at her, and she was still about the fire, thinking deeply and wondering things. Legolas had the constant thought of leaving the company to aid Adriel in her journey, for he would lose a good friend and the hope of his kingdom.   
  
  
Weeks went by and at last the company was beginning to set off. Adriel woke early that morn to speak with Elrond, who sent her with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, and Gandalf the White, who had yet to meet them in Rivendell; he was to greet them at the borders, upon taunting Saruman at Orthanc. They bid fare well to Frodo and Sam, who set off quickly with the stone Frodo was given by the elf in his dream. The stone called a great elven horse and this Frodo and Sam rode.   
  
"How shall we depart to Mordor?" asked Adriel. "Have we any steeds?"  
  
"I have given you all the horses you need," said Elrond. "And for you, Adriel, I give you Demril the horse from the House of Elrond. He shall guide you well and last many hours into the night. Demril answers to only you, and shall run speedily to the domain of our enemy. Fare thee well, good company, and I bid you safely. Return if you must, but be wary, for it will delay the destruction of the Mountain. Farewell! I shall tell Thranduil and Eldroln of your departures!" They saw Elrond disappear into the distance as they trotted off with Demril and the beautiful horses of Rohan.   
  
Aragorn rode with Pippin in the front, Adriel behind, Gimli, and next to him was Legolas. Gandalf eventually arrived and took with him Pippin in the front next to Aragorn.  
  
"You must be Adriel Woodleaf," said Gandalf the White. "Hail the daughter of Eldroln! It has been many years since we have met, and I must say this is a grand meeting. How goes the Mirkwood, the king, and your father?"  
  
Adriel smiled. "Still the borders do not rest, but Thranduil and my father fare well in these harsh times," she said. "I see you have changed and are no longer Gandalf the Grey. A stunning marvel, I must say, that now you look as Saurman and could have fooled me. But alas, you are Gandalf, for you speak with his tone; caring, devoted, and a wizard that meddles in the affairs of all lesser races! I am glad for your company, Gandalf; I have sought wise wizards for much of my life and have now seized one!"  
  
"In the company of one," said Gandalf, "you are; but to say you have seized one is immoral and wrong. Come now, Adriel daughter of Eldroln, I hear you are accompanying us on the journey to Mordor. For what purpose do you come hither?"  
  
Adriel looked foward to the North. "For my father's and for mine: to destroy Oroduin the Mountain of Doom. Elrond sent me with the broken fellowship, for our destinations are the same-" suddenly, Adriel heart shouting in the far distance- "Orcs! On the borders of Mirkwood! Come, Gandalf! We must ride thither if we wish to save the far away cities! Onward! we shall ride through the night to the Great River. There we must retrieve boats from my people! Ach, Demril!" Adriel shouted to the horse, and it reared its head and blasted off like light. Immediately following her was Gandalf with Pippin on Shadowfax, and behind them the other riders with the horses of Rohan.   
  
continue to part II!  
  
-how do you like it? legolas is myf avorite character, and yes this is how he is in the book. he is very sarcastic and funny, not nearly as quiet as in the movie. *confound it!* incase you don't get it, they're going to Mirkwood next. Thranduil is in the North of Mirkwood (Legolas' father), and I have no idea what he's like. I don't want to meddle with the idea, so they're going to the farthest south of Mirkwood, where they find Elvenking Colodrin and his daughter Haladrin. 


	2. Mirkwood Stronghold

"The Return of the Light"  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: j.r.r tolkien is one of the best authors, his books are best, and all his characters are great. this fan fiction is about legolas, though i do not own him, anyo f the characters, or half of the places in this story. the only characters new to this tale is Adriel, also called Erimas, the daughter of the Elven-Warlord Eldroln; and the other is the Elvenprincess Halardrin, also called Aletia, daughter of Colodrin... and any other person they meet in Southeast Mirkwood (because i made up that kingdom); Sagorim son of Bafrog-Him; Bafrog-him and his council; and Deowar.  
  
a/n: part 2 is at last up. it will be about their stay in southeast mirkwood, where they meet the princess haladrin and her father colodrin.   
la la la. i have no other notes.   
  
*Temrbanil is the name of Adriel's sword (i made up the entire story of her family, her legend, the "prophecy", the sword, and the story behind the sword)  
  
  
lord of the rings is NOT a trilogy, according to tolkien, it is ONE book with 6 books in it.   
  
----  
  
Part II: Mirkwood Stronghold   
  
Demril and Shadowfax rode speedily ahead of the rest of the fellowship as the sun began to rise. It was the third rising of the sun since their departure from Rivendell, and they seldom took any rest for their horses or themselves. Meager meals were fed and little draught was given, but Adriel felt that peril lay behind the gates of Mirkwood, and beyond the battles outside its walls. According to the light haired elf, the elvenking Colodrin had a hidden city deep within the eastern most part of the wood. There was where she hailed from, and where she had once befriended the princess Haladrin. As Adriel spoke of Haladrin, Legolas seemed to sigh, roll his eyes, and disregard whatever she noted of the princess.  
  
  
At last the borders came close into view. Adriel held her long hand up, telling the others to halt. Demril reared his head up high before stopping, and giving out a loud cry that Shadowfax answered to. There was a sudden sound in the bushes and trees, and as the Company looked up they noticed arrows pointed straight to their faces. The leader of this group was a fair elf with blonde hair and shimmering blue eyes, who stood tall high above Gimli, even as he rode upon his horse.   
  
"Prince Legolas?" said the leader as he looked in a baffled sight first to Legolas. "And Mistress Adriel!"   
  
Adriel seemed to laugh. "I am not a mistress anymore, Deowar," replied Adriel. "Come! Do not point your arrows to us; this is Gandalf the White, known to us as Mirthrandir. This is his Company, which has run over many lands for the purpose of one small item, capable of doing great things," even as Adriel spoke Deowar knew what she was talking about, "and for the sake of the ring-bearer, who is a hobbit by the name of Frodo. Deowar, I must stay in Mirkwood until the Orcs are driven from these borders; I felt a horrible burden lie heavy on my heart, but this Company shall also be staying for their path takes them through Mirkwood."  
  
"Absolutely," answered Deowar, "anything for the Prince of Mirkwood and for Adriel Woodleaf. Surely your keen ears serve you well, Adriel, for there have been Orcs spying on us about our gates. We have done all we could to keep them at bay, all includes your father... until he was injured, which does happen often, you must divuldge--"  
  
"--My father?!" cried Adriel. "When and how did he get injured! You must take me to him now!" The fair face of Adriel was once again troubled by news of her home and her family in turmoil, and she demanded to be taken to her father's side at once.  
  
"Peace, Adriel!" shouted Deowar. "You shall see him soon enough! For now we must take shelter within the confinements of the Grand Palace, and Mirthrandir's company must be taken care of. It is to the king we must go, and immediately if you wish to see your father." Deowar and the others loosened their grip on their bows and walked silently into the wood. The Company and Adriel remained on their horses, trotting in by only the sound of their horses soft hooves. The elves walked without noise at all, for their feet were light and their boots like feathers. At last they came to the doors of the Grand Palace, which looked so dim and dark now that the Shadow of Mordor grew quicker. Adriel and the Company dismounted their horses and were brought into the palace.  
  
The palace hall led directly to the throne, where a single light shone upon it: a great a marvelous throne of wood and beside it a smaller one where Haladrin the princess sat. Colodrin sat on the large throne, his face still showing his everlasting youth and upon his head a small crown of beads. His daughter was even fairer than he, and her long, platinum blonde hair fell well past her shoulders. She looked down as Legolas stepped foward to introduce himself, as he did. Colodrin's face suddenly became grave and cold as he saw the prince.  
  
"Where is my father, Lord Colodrin?" asked Adriel impatiently. "I must see to my father! If I do not I surely will be burdened with yet another horrible tiding. I pray that I be freed of your presence, for I have served many loyal years for you, and now I wish to be repaid with one thing: see my father if he may be dying, so that before he dies I may see his fair face once more; however, I must ask: how did an elf such as father become so heavily injured?"  
  
Colodrin sighed and got up from his throne. "Wounds from Ringwraiths and of Orcs are the worst," said Colodrin, "even for an elvenwarlord. Your father lies peaceful and asleep at this moment, in the deeper chambers of this palace. Deowar, please escort her to her father's chambers. See to it that she is left alone with him and that none disturb her." With a wave of his hand, Colodrin sent Deowar and Adriel to Eldroln's chambers.   
  
Adriel walked slowly into the dark room, lit only by the candles and the setting sun out the doors. There was a large bed in the center of the room where Adriel could see a pale figure sleep. She walked to the bed side and saw her father. Her heart was wrenched of all tears; she could not weep for the moment was much too horrible. Eldroln had gashes upon his long, once fair arms; cuts upon his once beautiful face, and wounds deeper than chasms. Deowar shook Eldroln awake. His eyes fluttered open and at once he saw his daughter. His eyes teared and his smile quivered.  
  
"Lovely," said Eldroln to Adriel. "My lovely daughter back from the pass at Rivendell. It has been many months since I've last beheld you in my eyes, these eyes which are so young and childish, but at the same time passing my very life before my eyes. How goes it, Adriel? How is Elrond?"  
  
Adriel smiled. "Better than before," she replied. "I fear no longer the darkness of night, or the trembling of the grounds, nor do I feel harmed when I sense my bow far away. Temrbanil* ((see author's note)) is always loyal and at my side, protecting me since it is you whom I cannot fight with. I have joined the Company of Nine, father, and I have joined Mirthrandir, but I have not the heart to destroy the ring-bearer."  
  
"Why is that?" said Eldroln with a suddenly cross face. "I told you that you must!"  
  
"I know, father," she replied; "But he is a hobbit, a halfling, and his name is Frodo Baggins. He is of the Shire, and is the nephew of Bilbo Baggins. Master Frodo is not the master of the ring, but the ring-bearer. I cannot destroy him, I will not, not with even the strongest of rings could I destroy him. Frodo is precious to this world and as a halfling precious to the future. The elves are diminishing and there are seldom any pure of hearts running about in Middle-Earth. I will not do it, but I will aid his company to the lands beyond Minas Tirith and to the lands of Mordor."  
  
"You will get yourself killed, Adriel," snapped Eldroln. "I shan't let you do it. Swear upon my deathbed you shan't do it!"  
  
"Nay, father!" cried Adriel. "I will do as I must and as I will. I alone know the pathways to the hidden gates of the hells of Mordor; I alone can aid Mirthrandir. Yes, he is a mad wizard and yes, perhaps I shall get myself killed; but I am doing this for Frodo, for the elves, for Middle-Earth! I must destroy Mount Doom, father, that is my calling. If it is any benefit to your worries: Legolas shall be riding along as a representative for elves."  
  
Eldroln's face softened. "Legolas Greenleaf?" said Eldroln. "Does Thranduil know of his departure?"  
  
"Yes," said Adriel. "Now he does."  
  
Eldroln was reluctant to heave a sigh and led his daughter go. "It is settled, then," sighed Eldroln: "for the world, Adriel." He opened his arms and welcomed an embrace, his daughter kissing his brow and then walking out. "She is too ambitious for her own good. That will of hers will some day destroy her." Then Eldroln sighed once more and went into a deep sleep, never waking, even as Deowar shook him with fury.  
  
  
Adriel entered the throneroom as Colodrin and Haladrin had finished with the Company. They now sat separately, each thinking of their journey, about the various walls and crevices.   
  
"How goes your father?" asked Colodrin in a very sympathetic tone. "Is he..."  
  
Adriel slowly nodded. "It shall be all right," she said with newfound courage upon her face; it was fair again. "He died protecting a home he loved wholly, with all his heart, so it was not in vain. It is sad that I must live so long upon this fair world without a father and mother, and now I must ask myself: to whither shall I go? I fear the Mountain of Doom without the spirit of my father present upon this land; I fear the dark winds that evil fancies to whisper in my elven ears. Is there anyplace now that I've any right to go? I know I must venture to the Mountain of Doom, but I daresay that I have strength enough to do so right now; I am weary in heart as I am in spirit."  
  
Colodrin shook his head. "You need not go yet, Adriel," he said. "You may stay in Mirkwood and rest up until you have the will to once again walk the many leagues to Mordor. The rest of the Company shall receive chambers of their own, and until you feel you can leave our stronghold they will not depart. I bid you all well for the day." With that, Colodrin bid everyone to stand as he exited the hall. Adriel walked off to one of the windows, Gandalf out on the porch to smoke his pipe, Aragorn and Pippin out on the other porch, and Legolas and Gimli left on the green out front.  
  
"So when shall we depart for Mordor?" cried Pippin to Gandalf. "We cannot stay here forever, even I know, for the black shadow grows thicker every day! Pray, Gandalf, what shall we do?"  
  
Gandalf continued looking out towards the horizon. "Wait until Adriel is no longer weary," he said as Legolas and Gimli came towards them. "Our Company includes her for the time being, until she rides foward to the Mount of Doom and destroys it. Then, I do not know where she shall go, or what she shall do. But her destiny differs greatly from ours, it is best we leave her be."  
  
"Why do you note her so highly, Gandalf?" asked Pippin. "You do all she bids us to do, you listen to all she says, and she is the only one whom you will not flame! Tell, Gandalf, is there a secret about Adriel we've not known?"  
  
Gandalf glared at Pippin but slowly nodded. "Perhaps," he said, "there are some things you do not know, as you are young Master Meriadoc. Like Aragorn, Adriel is not all whom she seems. To the eye, Adriel is a fair, patient, calm elf; however, underneath all her fairness and beauty she is an elven warrior, one who has seen hundreds of years, many wars, and many kings. In the early days of Elrond came from one of the earliest first born Emanor, the forefather of Eldroln. He was a mighty elf with the strength of many men, an elf with a heart of gold, and the will of a beast. He had faught alongside Elrond after Eldroln was birthed and much older, but was killed in battle by Sauron.   
  
"His sword, of the most precious silver and crafted by the most skilled of elves was named Temrbanil; this is the same sword which Adriel wields by her side. It is the same sword that slew the righthand soldier of Sauron, and destroyed the many forces of the Dark Lord. From Emanor sprung Eldroln, through his marriage and love with the Elvenlady Eonir. The son of Emanor was even more stronger and more blessed than himself, and when Eldroln inherited the sword, great things came about through him. It was not long before he was revealed the legend behind the sword and behind the fortelling of a great child that would one day wield the sword following him."  
  
"What would that story be, Gandalf?" questioned Pippin as he eagerly sat on the green now. For a young hobbit he was quite the more curious, and quite a listener, though he was not always of help.   
  
Gandalf smiled for once. "Before even Emanor," said Gandalf, "in the earliest years of the elves and of the first born there was Celbranir, the first of the warrior elves and the greatest. In the days of old he was called to build a sword for his king, a grand sword that, since Celbranir was also greatest of smiths, was to be created with all the will and strength Celbranir had. Thus he did, but when his king passed on at a horrible battle, having been slain by the predecessors of orcs and before Sauron's time, Celbranir inherited the sword. It filled him with mighty strength, even after its hilt had been chipped and when its face had lost shine. He made it to be an heirloom in his family, that all might remember their true blood through it, and that all would become warriors. There were only some instances where the elvenchildren decided that they should not become warriors, but the sword went on.   
  
"Before Emanor it came to his grandfather: Agras son of Halbras. Agras was equally powerful to Celbranir and to his grandson Emanor, but his story is more of a lovestory of sorts. Like many elves in the days past, such as the father of Elrond, Agras caught in his eye a human woman: the Princess Acrelin of one of the many old realms that no longer stand. Agras' sword was taken from him by his father Halbras when his love was discovered, and it was thrown into the ocean. Temrbanil was never to be found again, nor to be sought after. As he always did in his early days, Agras disobeyed the word of his father and went on a search for it. When his feet at last became weary and when at last he had journeyed to the ends of the earth, he fell to the ground, crying: 'O Elebereth! O Glindoniel!' And cried out for his princess. When at last Acrelin discovered his whereabouts, it is said that her heart's will and strength retrieved the sword, and she returned it to its owner. It was then Acrelin was betrothed to Agras, and the two married.  
  
"Emanor, Eldroln, and thus Adriel," began Gandalf, "are part of the small race of the half-elven. Emanor was given a chance to choose what race he wished to belong to, and thus he became elven. Eldroln did as well, and so Adriel. It is no doubt that they chose to be elven by cause of their unimaginable lineage. It is in their blood that they be rulers of a hidden city, Emanor, Eldroln, and Adriel, but it is the city that does not wish for their return."  
  
"But you said the city is gone," said Pippin.  
  
"Surely it is, Peregrin Took! As sure as the seasons drift it has been gone from the eyes of men and elves for thousands of years!" Gandalf replied, his eyes widened and a tint of green shining in them. "True, I did say that Princess Acrelin was of human kin; however, the city from which she hailed and the city in which she ruled was built by elven hands. Truly this city is of elven ruling, and it is only an elf that may take its reigns. Only one can restore the beauty of this destroyed city and bring it back from the depths of death. That person is whomever weilds the sword and makes it sing again. When Temrbanil had lost its shine it had lost its soul and spirit, bringing no strength as it had to Celbranir. Whomever the one makes it sing once more is the true heir to Celbranir and to Acrelin and Agras' kingdom. Whomever so chooses to fulfill the reign will become king, and will reign until the days of the elven deaths draw near."  
  
"That day is soon, I fear," whisepered Legolas. "I feel it in the wind blowing through the trees." He sighed and looked foward to the horizon. He had heard stories of Celbranir, and since he had known Adriel for her entire life, he had seen the power of Temrbanil. He knew the enormous strength, he knew the legends, and he knew the stories from beginning to end. It did not matter whether or not Adriel was the true heir: the elves were perishing because of men, and soon they would all disappear into the Grey Havens; every single one.   
  
Adriel suddenly came from the window and looked foward. She stood still as though she was being watched. She sensed the hands of darkness groping their way through the Mirkwood forest, and she feared that at last the fall of Colodrin's city was to come. She passed Gandalf a glance, and without any words she walked swiftly into the hall. There she saw Colodrin and Haladrin conversing and Colodrin said: "What troubles you, Adriel?"  
  
"You must send Haladrin away," she said, "and possibly yourself. There are Orcs and Ringwraiths all over the wood, and they are stampeding their way here. Do as I tell you, Lord Colodrin: you shall be safer if you flee, and your kingdom will never end if you send your daughter to Lothlorien with Lady Galadriel or even to Rivendell with Lord Elrond. You must see to safety! They come quickly!" Colodrin nodded and sent for his men. Gandalf and his company came in with distressed looks upon their faces.  
  
"Mirthrandir," said Adriel with a stern and cold sounding voice, rather than a fair one, "come, we must move towards the borders."  
  
"What is going on?" shouted Gimli. "Ere we arrived here the Orcs were leagues away! What is going on?"  
  
"They may have been leagues away in the ere last eve," replied Adriel, "but they return now and with hearts held high, if hearts are what they hold in their chests. Come, will you wield your axe and aid us, or are you going to dwell in the house of Colodrin until death is nigh? Let it be a reminder to you: life is hard and wearisome, but death comes more swiftly than the hours of day." With that, Adriel and Gandalf walked out to the hills, with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli close behind. Pippin dared not to move.  
  
Gandalf turned and looked angered: "Come, Peregrin!" he shouted. "You fool of a Took! You'll get yourself killed if you stay here any longer!" And so he grabbed Pippin's wrist and pulled him foward. The Company walked into the vast forest that lay large before them, dark and mysterious, and they knew that it was Sauron's work. No longer was Mirkwood a place of peace, but a desolate forest used by the Dark Lord himself in the Third Age.   
  
Adriel's hands lay on her bow and arrows as they walked further; Adriel and Legolas on their light feet, Pippin on his bare feet, and the others walking as quiet as they could. Legolas also readied his bow, as he could also sense what was to become of them. All their hearts were heavy, with the exception being ofcourse Legolas and Adriel. Then the Orcs and Uruk-hais appeared.  
  
"Ach!" cried Adriel as she saw them. "Mirthrandir! Mirthrandir! Charge onward!" And so Adriel loosed her arrows and Legolas did the same, then Aragorn and Gandalf unsheathed their swords, charging towards some Uruk-hais and Orcs. Pippin shook as he held the sword Lord Colodrin gave him, too frightened to attack. Adriel saw this: "Take my sword!" she threw to him Temrbanil. It was heavy in Pippin's hands, though it was made of the lightest silver. "Wield it well, and do not let it fall! Be truthful to it and it will serve you well." She smiled and took some more arrows, and loosed them into the hearts of the Orcs.   
  
continue to part III  
  
-boring? its mostly the history of where adriel actually comes from. nice? yes. more fighting and happiness later. ^_^ the legend of temrbanil and the story of adriel's family is all my creation, the places maybe not... but whatever. the first born are creations of tolkien, however, and some of them are people such as lady galadriel, lord celeborn, etc etc.... 


	3. The Passage to Orodruin

"The Return of the Light"  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: j.r.r tolkien is one of the best authors, his books are best, and all his characters are great. this fan fiction is about legolas, though i do not own him, anyo f the characters, or half of the places in this story. the only characters new to this tale is Adriel, also called Erimas, the daughter of the Elven-Warlord Eldroln; and the other is the Elvenprincess Halardrin, also called Aletia, daughter of Colodrin... and any other person they meet in Southeast Mirkwood (because i made up that kingdom); Sagorim son of Bafrog-Him; Bafrog-him and his council; and Deowar.  
  
a/n: just incase you forgot, Temrbanil is the sword of Adriel and of Emanor, her predecessor. so far the Company and Adriel have only gotten as far as Mirkwood, and even then they were attacked by Orcs and Uruk-hais. in case you didn't know, haladrin is the betrothed of legolas, but only because it was called by her father and by thranduil, legolas' father. legolas really doesn't like her, and sometimes its funny when she begs him to actually love her. i mean come on? she has to BEG him? he doesn't give in, don't worry.   
  
lord of the rings is NOT a trilogy, according to tolkien, it is ONE book with 6 books in it.   
  
----  
  
Part III: The Passage to Orodruin  
  
The Orcs and Urukhais drew closer with each breath Pippin took, and Temrbanil trembled in his hands. He heard Adriel constantly crying out to him: "Draw the sword, Master Peregrin! Temrbanil does not listen to the hearts clouded by fear and by sorrow, thus you must use it now! Forget about all right now, and let Temrbanil guide your hand!" So Pippin took a moment, though all the clashing and noise went about him, to close his eyes and hold Temrbanil tightly in both hands. It was a heavy, large sword, but it had a spirit, he could tell. Suddenly, Gandalf and the others saw it glowing. Was Pippin the heir to Emanor? No, it couldn't be right, Pippin was a halfling, not an elf. But surely there was some power in the sword that made Pippin a stronger hobbit than before, for he took the sword and seemed not to realize there were others about him. His eyes shimmered green in the sun and he stabbed countnless numbers of orcs; alone. All but Adriel stood shocked and in awe.   
  
"Do not stand there!" shouted Adriel. "Unless you wish to die you mustn't stand idle for so long!" She loosed four arrows at once from her bow, and slew another Orc. Though there were many orcs slain, the Uruk-hais were persistent and not giving up. The leader, whom all the others called Garut, had his blood-lusting eye upon Adriel. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and went charging towards Adriel. She sensed his arrival and turned quickly, the arrows pointed to his chest.  
  
"You ask for death," said Adriel beneath her breath. "Surrender and show us the way to Orodruin."   
  
Garut laughed: "Orcs do not aid elves, even if it were an elf that guided us," he said. "It is you who shall die, if you do not release your arrows and come willingly to Mordor. Or shall you die no matter, even if you are sent to Mordor?" Garut let out a laugh and his breath reaked of death. Adriel loosed three elven arrows, managing to hurt Garut's arm, but as she reached back, there were no more arrows in her quiver; and Temrbanil was not sheathed at her side. Adriel looked slowly to Garut's red eyes with a slight, trembling fear. Garut smiled and unsheathed his grand sword, holding it high above his head. Adriel closed her eyes and sang softly beneath her breath to herself.  
  
"Adriel!!!" cried Pippin, still holdling the sword in his hand. Temrbanil seemed to become much lighter as he saw Garut's sword strike Adriel's torso. She did not scream, open her eyes, or cry. She simple fell to her knees, still singing but with less ferocity as she had. The sword stuck out of her stomach and it was no doubt she was in horrible pain. She at last opened her eyes, which teared as she looked up at Garut.  
  
"Do not meddle with the lives of elves," said Adriel as best she could, "for that will only bring you pain and unhappiness!" Quickly Adriel ripped from her stomach the sword of Garut and turned it against him. She beheaded the Orc by the power of his own sword. WIth their leader fallen, the Orcs and Uruk-hais retreated, but vowed to return later. Gandalf and the others watched their enemies leave, then ran to Adriel, who fell once again to her knees. She looked to be painless and happy.  
  
"Adriel!" shouted Pippin. "I should have never taken Temrbanil! You should have never let me have it!"  
  
"What would I have done then?" whispered Adriel. "Watch you die for you wielded no sword? No, that is what a dishonest and disloyal being does, such as Saruman the traitor. I am not Saruman, I will not watch my friend die." Still the tears swelled in her eyes, but they did not fall; they drew a film and veil over her eyes and for a few short moments she could see nothing but white. She flinched for a moment, then it came to the others that she had finally been taken. She fell into Gandalf's arms and was no longer fair skinned, but pale and pasty; she looked more beautiful in the light of the sun and in death than she did in life to Pippin.   
  
All the Company stood silent about her. Gandalf laid the body down straight on the ground, with a pile of leaves about her, and her sword at her side. Temrbanil glistened again in the light, which came to Gandalf as a sign of some sort. Temrbanil lay restless next to her though the only ones who could openly see this were Gandalf and Legolas. Aragorn noticed the animals speaking to themselves throughout the forest, as if a great soul had passed on. Gimli took from his head his armor and knelt beside her. The others did the same and they all looked to the ground.  
  
'O good glory!' thought Pippin as his heart split in half. 'What a grand elf she was! So kind and purehearted! And to let me wield Temrbanil for a time! What an honor! O Adriel, you go to your father now. It is not fair, this world needed more of your kind, but now you are gone and there shall never be any more like you, Adriel Woodleaf. You were pure like gold and strong as silver, you leave behind a legend and a tale, and you shall be remembered if I should ever have little hobbits of my own. Right, I shall remember you always, Adriel Woodleaf.'   
  
Aragorn took Temrbanil in his hands. "There is something strange," he said; "that Temrbanil lies continuously restless. Gandalf, why is it that it shines so brightly?" He looked to Gandalf, and saw him put his right hand up. There was silence.  
  
"Listen," Gandalf said. And so Aragorn opened his ears in order to hear, and he was shocked; as were Legolas, Gimli, and Pippin. A soft, beautiful voice sang a slow but melodious tune, one which moved Pippin's soul to hear. "That is the Song of Celbranir, also known to the Mirkwood elves as the song of Temrbanil," he then turned to Adriel. "She cannot be dead. Temrbanil would have ceased by now. Her soul is here, somewhere; she lives." They all turned to the elf and looked at her wound, which had dripped so little blood they worried for a moment whether Adriel was not really Galadriel or Arwen, one of the fair and immortal elves. For a moment, it seemed to Aragorn that she was Arwen Undomiel.   
  
"Undomiel!" cried Aragorn as he dropped to Adriel's side and held her in his arms. "Undomiel!"  
  
"No, Aragorn!" shouted Gandalf. "This is not Undomiel, do not be deceived. Call her Adriel Erimas and she shall answer to your calls."  
  
Aragorn brushed the light hair from Adriel's brow. "Adriel Erimas..." he whispered to her. "Wake and open your eyes, Erimas. The legend calls for fulfillment, the world calls for an heir. Temrbanil awaits you." Before she fluttered her eyes open, Aragorn bent to kiss her brow, and then he stood again, beside Legolas. Adriel Erimas' eyes opened and once again the life was restored in her.  
  
"Whither to now?" she whispered to herself. "I am Adriel Woodleaf, Gandalf. How is it you know my other name?"  
  
"Lady, I knew your father whence he was birthed," Gandalf replied with a smile on his face.   
  
"Who is this, Erimas, Gandalf?" questioned Gimli. "Why did you say it was not Undomiel nor Adriel?"  
  
Gandalf turned to Gimli. "Stout and short Gimli," he said, "all half-elvens respond to two names for they are birthed with two souls, one that responds to the elven name, and one that responds to the human name. Erimas is the name of Adriel's human spirit, which passed all those years ago when Adriel choose to be elven; however, when Adriel was struck, her eyes began to glow green and it was then I realized it was the passed human spirit that she bore inside her. The rage which she brought out upon the Uruk-hai was the strength of her human force, but then also of Temrbanil. Even through separation the assimilation of Temrbanil and Emanor has long lasted in the blood of his heirs, and thus the spirit of the sword lies silently in the all of his heirs' souls.   
  
"Adriel did not pass," he continued, "for it was Erimas that once again perished in her and it was Temrbanil that shielded her. But be warned, Adriel: Erimas now is no longer living, and Temrbanil will never again have the strength to protect you to that length. When you face death once more it shall be your time."  
  
Pippin ran into Adriel's arms. "Oh it's so grand to have you back, Lady Adriel!" he cried. "I feared the worst for you, but now I see you alive and well! My heart weeps, Adriel! We must go back to the Grand Palace, must we not? To rest our weary souls?"  
  
Adriel looked back to the palace, where now a black cloud stood. "No, Master Peregrin," said Adriel sorrowfully. "I fear that we shall never again see the greatness of the Grand Palace. If Lord Colodrin did not heed my words I fear it shall be that none see him again, either. It is best we do not turn back, for there shall be more orcs and Uruk-hais to muster with if we walk backwards. Onward shall we go, and shall we always do, even in the face of evil or danger." So Adriel, with her sword once again sheathed by her side, and her bow hanging in her loose quiver, walked foward, ahead of the others.   
  
  
So they passed over East Bight of Mirkwood, and through finally the last of the gates. They passed through the Brown Lands and to South Undeep, where they crossed Emyn Muil and came at last to the border of the Ephel Duath (Mountains of Shadow), where beyond lay the lands of Mordor. The cursed lands of Mordor. As they arrived at the Ephel Duath, they came to rest in one of the darker territories where Orcs and Uruk-hais did not bother. They hid themselves in a cave for their first night closer to Mordor.   
  
They ate in silence, and went to sleep at an unknown time, for on the borders of Mordor, the sun never shone. Adriel did not sleep, but rather walked about the poisoned lakes and the dying trees. Legolas did not sleep either, for elves seldom did, and instead went to see to Adriel. She noted his presence but kept on: "It is never going to end, Legolas, if that is what you worry," she said. "  
  
"I begged you to stay in Rivendell," Legolas replied. "It was your own fault that you are now closer to death than you ever were."  
  
"And were you not close to death when you crossed through Moria?" she asked. "Or when you and Mirthrandir and the others climbed Celebrant? Or when you passed into the realm of Lothlorien, where the temptress elf sits high in her chair, never aging and never gaining years? Do not tell me I was close to death, for I have been many times before. I am a warrior just as you, though the blood of a warrior runs thicker through my veins than through yours."  
  
"Peace! Adriel!" cried Legolas as he began to laugh. "I will not doubt you any more, there have been too many incidences that you have proved yourself. I acknowledge your will power and your strength, though you must admit that there are times that bravery differs from foolishness, and when honor and valour run differently than stupidity and blindness," Legolas sighed and paused for a moment. When at last he spoke again he looked Adriel directly in the eye. "When you were presumed dead, I feared the end of me."  
  
Adriel laughed loudly: "You?" she said. "For what reason? That I am more powerful than thee?"  
  
"Precisely," Legolas replied with a smile drawn on his face. Another pause came from him, but at last he spoke: "In my heart, Adriel, do you know that I do not wish to be the betrothed to Haladrin?"  
  
"Do not speak of matters such as these now," hissed Adriel. "It is not the time nor the place to do so. Here you must think of fighting and staying alive, rather than for the safety of me or even Mirthrandir. Worry about Haladrin when we return to Mirkwood or Rivendell, or wherever we shall be departing to. Do not tell me now that you hate your betrothed; love her as you would love any other, for she will serve you well as your queen." Smiling, Adriel walked back to the cave to rest.   
  
  
Morning, if it was morning at all they couldn't tell, came swiftly. They breaked their fast, though it was meager and composed only of small, left over lembas from their tiring journey since Lothlorien, which seemed so far and long ago in their minds. Again Gandalf and Adriel led the way over the great mountains of Ephel Duath, and soon they came to a large wall, with enormous, evil carvings on it. It seemed to be a door and all over it the forbidden language of the Nazguls. Adriel waved her hand before it and it opened.   
  
The room they walked into was dark and uninviting, a smell so thick and dry as to make any normal man choke. Pippin nearly did, even as he stood behind Gandalf and Adriel. Behind him he found it fortunate there was Legolas, then Gimli, and Aragorn. He was surrounded only by great and strong people, and he feared no longer the silence and darkness of the cave. Gandalf used his staff to create light within the cave, as he had once in Moria. Still, no one said a word as they walked down the steep and thin cave.  
  
Adriel stopped, suddenly. She and Legolas looked back into the darkness, glints of silver in their eyes as though all that followed them was an impenetrable darkness. Fear quickly crept up once more behind Pippin, and he finally began to tremble. As if Frodo and Sam were near, he suddenly turned his thoughts towards them and how they were fairing. He also wondered about Merry, who was still alone with the Eomer in Gondor. How he longed to see his best friend and be able to jest and talk with somebody his age! Pippin had yet to "come of age" as the hobbits of the Shire called it, as did his friend, thus all others were so much older (especially the elves) than he.  
  
"Sch!" Adriel hissed to Pippin. It seemed he had spoken his thoughts out loud. "Speak not; an evil darkness haunts our footsteps." Adriel went slowly down the steep stairs, holding her bow and keeping her arrows readied, and Gandalf next to her with his sword. Then, the stairs below them collapsed. With her reflex speed, Adriel grabbed onto the stair and onto Gandalf's wrist. He looked down and saw a chasm below them. A deep chasm filled with fire and with numerous bridges crossing it. He could see no other living being below him. He dared not let go, for then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White would have both perished. The others lifted Adriel and Gandalf onto the stair, then jumped across the hole onto the other side.   
  
"We should be careful as we journey down this stair," said Adriel, as she turned to see to the others.  
  
"Why? What is down there?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Things of great horror and mystery," replied Adriel. "Now quiet, lest you wish to be eaten alive by one of the beings down here." Quietly Adriel walked briskly down the stairs, wary of all that was about her and all sounds she heard. Gandalf was abreast with her, and behind her Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn. The rest of the way down the stair was the same, never changing: the stairs were dark and narrow, steep and yet wide at the same time. Pippin and Gimli's large feet tended to stumble, whilst Gandalf, Adriel, and Legolas walked smoothly down the steps.   
  
continued to part iv  
  
-how is it so far? there will be more battle scenes, and nobody dies in the next ones. i think. really, i haven't thought about those parts yet. oh well. pippin is becoming my favorite character in this fiction, partly because he is very loyal to adriel. 


	4. Tunnel at Darun-Him and Master Sagorim

"The Return of the Light"  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: j.r.r tolkien is one of the best authors, his books are best, and all his characters are great. this fan fiction is about legolas, though i do not own him, anyo f the characters, or half of the places in this story. the only characters new to this tale is Adriel, also called Erimas, the daughter of the Elven-Warlord Eldroln; and the other is the Elvenprincess Halardrin, also called Aletia, daughter of Colodrin.  
  
a/n: snynopses of the past two parts- well, in the first the rest of the company met the elven-warlady Adriel Woodleaf, daughter of Eldroln of Mirkwood. they saw her at the council of Elrond, departed from Frodo and Sam, and went to resume their journey with the recently "resurrected" Gandalf the White (see Book Two: The Two Towers by J.R.R Tolkien for more info) and Adriel. they left rivendell and headed streat for the borders of mirkwood, to meet with the elfking Colodrin and the Elvenprincess Haladrin. they stayed in mirkwood for a while, learning many things about adriel, her sword, and her family history. they then departed to Mordor, where they had a battle with uruk-hais and orcs. adriel was slain, but when all hope was lost, her sword, Temrbanil, showed signs of life and Adriel was alive again. they then departed to the inner borders of Mordor, and went down through the passage to Orodruin. still though, they are only in the beginning of this passage: the tunnel at Darun-Him (a place not created by toklien... infact the passage was created byme ^_^)  
  
lord of the rings is NOT a trilogy, according to tolkien, it is ONE book with 6 books in it.   
  
----  
  
Part IV: Tunnel at Darun-Him and Master Sagorim  
  
It seemed as if it were hours until they at last arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Before them stood a large wooden door, which opened on its own; Pippin knew somebody expected them. The first to enter the vast room before them was Gandalf. The light upon his staff dimmed, for upon the walls were lined torches of fire. Before them a great hall with enormous and beautiful pillars on the edges. Tombs of what seemed to be elves and men lined those pillars, and upon the floor were blocks of marble. As Adriel walked in she shuddered recognizably.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Pippin, who stood fearfully right behind her. "Because if you fear this place, it must mean I in turn have to!"   
  
Adriel turned and smiled down at the hobbit. "I doubted you at first," she said, "but now I realize what faithful and loyal beings you halflings are. No, I am not afraid. It is just, well, I sense a familiar presence in this room, you know? An air that is so indistinguishable... yet so unique and new. Fear not, dear hobbit, Master Peregrin; I will not let the Uruk-hais or the Orcs slay you in a battle. Just remember not to freeze up if I should hand you Temrbanil."  
  
"No!" cried Pippin. "Do not ever hand that blessed sword to me! I am not right of stature to take it!"  
  
"Hush!" whispered the wizard ahead of them, who turned and glared darkly through his teal eyes. "Do you want the Orcs after us now, you fool of a Took? Come Lady Adriel, this way. The rest of you follow closely and keep your eyes open." He suddenly turned back around and began walking again.   
  
  
The pace was slow, which Pippin was grateful for, but the view which came before them was horrifying. The tombs lined against the walls had statues alongside them; enormous, beautiful statues that stood much taller than Pippin, for after all, he was a hobbit and hobbits do tend to be short in stature. It seemed to him that Adriel began sprouting tears in her eyes, as she looked upon some of the tombs written in the elvish language. Legolas seemed to tear as well, while Aragorn behind them bore no expression at all. He kept his senses sharp and his sight clean; enemies were approaching in the distance, and he was ready for them.   
  
"This is the Tomb of Elvenkings," said Adriel, breaking the silence at last.  
  
"The Tomb of Darun-Him we call it," answered Gimli from behind, who held his axe high in hand, whilst his other hand seemed to reach out for the tombs. At last the company seemed to halt, and Adriel walked over to one of the most beautiful tombs. Her fingers trembled as she reached out and fingered the engraved letters. She knelt down and placed her bow upon the tomb and it seemed to them she wept; she did not.   
  
"It is out of respect," said the wizard who stood sternly before the company, "that Adriel bows at the foot of the tomb. That is the tomb of Emanor and next to it the tomb of Agras son of Halbras. On the other side is Halbras son of Celbranir. Before you lie not the bodies of these men, but memorials to their greatness."   
  
"But this is the Tomb of Elvenkings," Aragorn remarked. "How is it that their memorials lie here when they were not kings?" He kept his gaze on Gandalf, who did not seem to answer, only look back towards Adriel. Gimli and Legolas stood tall behind her, staring deep into the darkness at the shadows of the statues. They too respected the passed elves, who had long ago supposedly passed the Grey Havens, and found themselves in the New Land.   
  
At last Legolas put his hand upon Adriel's shoulder. "Do not be sorrowed," he said. "This is not the time to fall before the feet of your predecessors, nor is it the time to look back in the past at what would have been. Time goes only forward, not back, and thus so should you and the rest of us. Come, Adriel, will you not continue?" Her crystal-blue eyes remained fixed on the tomb and on the elven letters, despite the words of the other elf.  
  
"Emanor dar iri Agrasia dunh im Halbras," she muttered to herself in her language. "Emanor was the son of Agras and in turn the heir to Halbras," she then gazed upwards into the deep blue eyes of Legolas. "I am clouded. My sight no longer is keen, my hearing no longer wary. I cannot go further. I must go back. I hear the darkness calling for me, its groping fingers reaching to grab hold of me. Whither shall I go if I do not make it? Back to the stronghold? No... there are no elves left there. Whither shall I go, Emanor?" she bent her head and rested it upon the tomb. "O the mist that clouds my vision!"  
  
"Alas! Adriel!" cried Legolas. "You must not wither here! Tarry, good elven warrior, and hold your head high! You are the sworn warrior of a kingdom so great and vast; fear not the whispers of the darkness, for our spirits are mightier than theirs and our hearts wield kindness as our weapon!" At last Legolas knelt down and looked straight into the eyes of his lifelong friend: "The company will walk only if you are the one walking before them," and he whispered to her, so that only her keen ears could hear: "I shall only walk if you are there to guide me."  
  
Adriel stared once again at the tomb before standing. "Acrani Emanoris dir imri algri," she pressed her hand against the tomb and walked off. "Let us leave this place before the weariness of my heart takes hold of my strength. Come, Mirthrandir; guide the way." So it came that Mirthrandir guided Adriel, and his company away from the tombs, at last to a fork, where on the right stood a hall and on the left a great stair. Gandalf the White guided them through the hall, for that was the true Tunnel at Darun-Him.   
  
The tunnel was dark, even with the glorious light of the wizard. Still there was no sound to be heard in even the keen ears of the elves, and so forth they went; until suddenly Gandalf stopped and raised his right hand high. They stood in silence for a few moments, then turned back, listening. 'Bruhm-' rolled the sound into the hall. 'Bruhm bum bruhm bum-' it was the sound of feet upon the marble floor back in the Tunnel, and then suddenly an enormous cry was heard. A low, rumbling, yet piercing shriek was heard in the tomb, and then the stomping became louder and louder, closing in upon them.  
  
"Run!" whispered Gandalf to the others. And so they did, each of them, afraid for their lives. They ran deep through the tunnel, disregarding all about them, their only mission to get out alive. At last they came upon a room similar to the Tomb of Darun-Him, but much greater and with marble pillars and stone floors. Great windows faced them from high above, and dead roots and vines lay sprawled before them. They unsheathed their swords and hacked away at the greatness of nature before them. Still the rumbling went on and it came even closer then before.  
  
"It is not a balrog, is it?" cried Pippin who ran to hide behind one of the bushes of vines. "O Elebereth! O Glindoniel!"  
  
"Shush!" shouted Gandalf the White. "Balrogs do not dwell beneath Cirith Ungol and Orodruin. Fear not, Peregrin Took! For once can you not have an ounce of courage in you?! And this time do not stir the enemy! Run when I tell you, and hide when I deem you useless in battle!" Immediately Pippin withdrew behind the bushes, feeling both unwanted and uneeded at the same time. He looked out towards Adriel, who stood firm upon her fair feet, as if she were planted into the ground. Beside her was Aragorn and at the other hand was Gandalf. Seldom had Aragorn spoken with her, but at last he did.  
  
Aragorn's eyes shifted their gaze from the hall to Adriel. "Lady," he said, "if it is any consolation to you, you will forever have a place from where I hail and in my heart as well. Should you fall, I shall honour you and bury you rightfully near your predecessors. If you should disappear into the yonder, I shall honour your name. Then should we depart from Orodruin unscathed, I pray you return with me one last to time to whither I hail."  
  
"Surely you speak honourably, Elessar, Isildur's heir," she smiled as she spoke, for she saw a shocked look upon Aragorn's face. "In due time, if we should part without wound or need of healing, I shall return with you to Gondor and see you fulfill the long lived legend. Whither to then, I shall ask myself when the time comes. Perhaps I shall wonder off to other lands..." She seemed to drift off as she looked again behind her and they walked past the vines. The thumping became softer and softer, and suddenly it seemed as though it had never sounded. No longer did Pippin fear the enemy, for he now walked behind a mightier elfwarrior.  
  
But the relief was shortlived; an enormous monster jumped from the broken ceiling before the company. Immediately did they all unsheath their swords, with the exceptions being Pippin, who wielded none; Legolas and Adriel who loosed their bows; and Gimli with his axe. The monster was large yet slender, wielding in its hand a large sword, which seemed to have been crafted by a troll of the Eye. Upon his forehead was the White Hand of the Eye, and upon its chest a badly sewn, silver sheet of mail. He immediately began to swing his axe.  
  
"I wield a much better axe!" shouted Gimli. "An' I know how to use one, as well!" He laughed as he went charging towards the monster, which then threw him back, to his dismay. He fell at Legolas' feet, who then picked him up. "I thank thee, Legolas," he said. "I am forever indebted, well, more than I all ready am." And with that he continued his attack upon the monster.  
  
Adriel loosed many arrows to the monster, but it seemed as though he was not one to be wounded by such. She withdrew her bow and unsheathed Temrbanil, which shone and sung in all its glory. Though its blade was still misty and clouded, for it no longer wielded the power it had when its owner was Celbranir, Adriel seemed to hold it well and use it as though her life truly did depend upon it. She faced the brow of the blade to the monster and looked from beneath the crown over her eyes.  
  
"Speak," she said, her voice fair but intimidating. "Let it be known your name."  
  
The monster let out a low laugh: "Sagorim son of Bafrog-hir," he said. "Prince of the Giant Orcs, servant of the Dark Hand and the Eye. I was sent hither to seek Mirthrandir. Does you be Mirthrandir, or does he be?" Sagorim pointed to Adriel and then to Gandalf. He was noticably confused and used his sword to scratch his forehead.   
  
Adriel reached for her quiver. "What do you search Mirthrandir for?" she asked. "Pray, who is your king? Whither is your king? or is it that you serve only your master the Dark Hand and quest only with the Dark Shadow? Come, Sagorim son of Bafrog-hir, good prince of the Giant Orcs, speak!"  
  
"Sagorim answers to nobody, Master Elf," Sagorim laughed. "Does you be Mirthrandir? I come to kills Mirthrandir! Hither and now! Which one is Mirthrandir!" With that final call, Sagorim's voice rang out like a horn throughout the tunnels and passages of Darun-Him. Low rumbling was heard in the distance, almost as drumbeats. They knew it couldn't be another Giant Orc, for the beats were steady and beating to a specific rythm: 'Bruhm-bum bum-' it called. 'Bruhm-bum bum-bum-' another answered. It seemed that the prince was being sent a grand army.  
  
"Peace, Prince Sagorim!" shouted Adriel with her bow readied. "I wish not to hurt you, but if it is that you send your armies hither I shall! and mark me, I am true to my word!" Her voice was steady and stern, as was her bow and arrow. The giant orc looked down upon with a wide grin upon his face, as if he were over confident. Still Adriel did not tremble and she continued to hold her bow steady. Legolas and the others stalked closely behind her, their weapons ready and their eyes upon Sagorim. With one mighty blow, the prince of the orcs suddenly drew his sword down upon the ground. It crushed the mighty stone beneath them and the ground shook.   
  
"You dare threaten Sagorim?!" cried the prince as he again drew his sword down. It missed Adriel and the others only by a hair. They were flung to the walls, and each hit a wall with great pain. Pippin crawled beneath a stone and shuddered; he wanted no part in the battle. Adriel and Legolas, the tireless elves, made their way again upward, along with Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. Again the orc prince drew his sword, and finally, his armies arrived. Swarms of miniature orcs crawled about his feet, and they were only half the size of the giant people. Pippin managed to stay hidden from them, but they were too much for the others to handle.  
  
"Let go of me!" shouted Adriel as a few of the orcs grabbed her wrists. Another orc, much taller, took from his side a club, and used it to smite Adriel's head. "I beg thee..." were the last words that uttered from her lips. Aragorn and Legolas cried out for her, but they too were smote and they too were tied up.   
  
"Release them!" Gandalf cried, as he raised up his hands to destroy the orcs. It was unfortunate for Gandalf that the orcs scurried away, dragging Aragorn, Legolas, and Adriel behind them. When Sagorim departed with his people, Pippin emerged from the stone he had hid behind and walked towards the stricken Gandalf.  
  
"Was there anything we could have done?" said Pippin, his head hung low.  
  
Gandalf looked down and shook his head. "There was no more we could have done," he said. "Now they are in the hands of our enemy, and unimaginable things will happen to them. History often repeats itself, but I thought it would not so soon." He turned to Pippin. "Come, Peregrin Took, we must venture for them. We shall go further down this cursed place, rather than above; and I fear that the light of day is long ahead of us. But forth we must go! else we too shall be captured and poor Frodo and Sam will no longer have friends." He took Pippin's hand and guided him through the slain orcs and then to another tunnel opening. The light of Gandalf's staff lit up the tunnel and they advanced.  
  
-continue to part v  
  
-well? is it ok? the end is somewhat mesed up. i am trying to work on a science fair project abstract whilst i write this, so it probably did not come out as planned. *bows* apologies. well, i'll continue some other day. 


	5. Court Before Bafroghir

"The Return of the Light"  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: j.r.r tolkien is one of the best authors, his books are best, and all his characters are great. this fan fiction is about legolas, though i do not own him, anyo f the characters, or half of the places in this story. the only characters new to this tale is Adriel, also called Erimas, the daughter of the Elven-Warlord Eldroln; and the other is the Elvenprincess Halardrin, also called Aletia, daughter of Colodrin... and any other person they meet in Southeast Mirkwood (because i made up that kingdom); Sagorim son of Bafrog-Him; Bafrog-him and his council; and Deowar.  
  
a/n: much has happened since the beginning; they have met adriel, they have met colodrin and haladrin; they have been sent to mirkwood; they have faught and slain orcs; they have witnessed the power of temrbanil; they have seen the Tombs of Darun-Him, or the Tombs of Elvenkings; they have seen Sagorim son of Bafrog-hir, prince of Giant Orcs; and they have been captured by their enemy. With the exception of Gandalf and Pippin, of course. Tarry! Tarry good readers!  
  
lord of the rings is NOT a trilogy, according to tolkien, it is ONE book with 6 books in it.   
  
----  
  
Part V: Court Before Bafrog-hir  
  
The darkness was unbearable at first. The air was dense and heavy, as if a thick fog hovered above. Adriel could hardly breathe, and she could not see either. The only thing she could tell was that heavy shackles hung tightly about her wrists; chains tied her ankles to the floor; and her back was up against cold stone. She could sense others about her, and knew it must be the others of the fellowship. Suddenly, a few orcs barged in and put torches about various places in the room. They did not seem to heed the others' presence, and walked out the door again.   
  
"Master Elf," said Adriel. "Legolas Greenleaf! Wake up!" Adriel used her shackles to hit Legolas' shoulder, who sat on her right side. "We have been taken hostage by the orcs of Sagorim, and according to Gimli Gloin's son over there, we are at Afrum-Dir: a hellish, underground lair constructed by Sagorim's father. Pray, do you fare well? Are you injured?"  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and shook his head. "No," he said. "I am well and unscathed. But I must divuldge that you were right; we should never have gone further through the tombs."  
  
"Nonsense!" shouted Adriel, laughing as she said so. "I felt the flame for fighting rekindle in my heart as I saw Sagorim, and I do not regret any moment I spent slaying the enemies. Come, Legolas, you are too soft-hearted for a warrior. Whither did you go that made you so? Was it Haladrin, Colodrin, or your high and mighty father? I doubt it not that it was Haladrin. But come now, tell me: how have you fared in the past three centuries? I apologize for not speaking more thoroughly back in Rivendell, yet now I see we've enough time and less ears that we may speak openly."  
  
Legolas smiled, "I fared well. Little happened in Mirkwood, besides the escape of Smeagol Gollum. He was a poor fellow. Alas that the enemy picks such mindless creatures as its pawns! Alas! for all the eyes that must endure the wrath of Sauron! And as for myself being softhearted, I believe myself not so. You speak unjustly, for you have not witnessed any strength of mine for three hundred and eleventeen years, thus you've no right to judge. I must admit, however, that thy strength was underestimated by many elves, and until the battle with the orcs in the Tomb, I deemed you weak. You have tarried on, I see."   
  
"Alas for Gollum?" said Adriel, looking rathef baffled. "For what reason should any pity the creature? Yes, I do so for he was used by the Dark Hand and in the end the ring deceived him, but it was not right to say: 'Alas for Smeagol Gollum!'. You are an odd fellow, as you are Thranduil's son."  
  
Silence enveloped the room, and soon an orc came barging into the cell. It was a tall but thin orc, one with many features of age upon its face, and one with a club hanging by its side. It had bright red eyes that pierced the crystal eyes of Adriel, but it seemed there was weariness behind the tough exterior; as if his thoughts dwelled elsewhere. He came and unchained them from the wall and floor, but kept the shackles about their wrists. Aragorn woke to the sound of the orc cursing to himself, whilst Gimli, Legolas, and Adriel were motioned to stand. Their bones cracked and they stretched, but then more orcs came and grabbed them by their chains.  
  
"Whither do we go?" asked Adriel to the orc which led her out of the cell. "To meet Sagorim?"  
  
The orc turned and hissed at Adriel. "Worse," it said; "You meetss hiss father: Bafrog-hir. Our massster wishhes a word or two with the company. It seemss we have yet to retrieve the leader, Mirthrandir, and hiss little halfling." The orcs turned back and led the rest of the company through a dark hall, one much like the Tunnel at Darun-him. At the end of this tunnel were large, polished, black doors, which seemed to open by themselves. Inside was a group of orcs about a table, and sitting at the head of the round table was the king and his son. They were the tallest of all the orcs, but the others were still much taller than the company.  
  
"Come hither, Adriel Woodleaf," said Bafrog-hir. "I hear that you defy me, and you entered our tombs without invitation. My son says that he battled with you, and he deems you a worthy warrior. Hail Adriel daughter of Eldroln! It seems word of you has gone farther than the borders of Rivendell and the borders of Gondor; your family was praised here." The words of the king seemed confusing to the rest of the company, for if Bafrog-hir and the Giant Orcs were their enemies, why was it that they praised the name of Woodleaf?  
  
"Your majesty," said Adriel, "with all respect I must ask: why is it that I was brought hither? What crime hath I so cruelly committed that I should be smote by the hand of your son and his servants? If it is the Ring of Power you want, I've not it in my posesesion; it journeys far from these lands, wherever these lays may be... If it is my king's kingdom, you may not have it, for I am a warrior and I shall protect it and the king. If it is anything to do with me, then release my company, for they mean you no harm! Pray, Lord Bafrog-hir, what do you wish of me?" Adriel's voice seemed low and desinant, ringing fairly in the ears of all the orcs.  
  
Bafrog-hir laughed and shook his head. "So much courage," he said; "just like your father. But, Adriel, do not wish to be as your father, for he, out of all the greatness of all those of the Woodleaf, was the only fool..." Bafrog-hir paused for a moment and relished the sour look upon Adriel's face. "But come, let this not hinder your thoughts towards me. I wish not for the Ring of Sauron, nor the kingdom of your king. I wish for the most valuable of all creations; the most magnificient of all elven crafts: the sword of Celbranir, Temrbanil, the sword of which you wield!" He pointed to the sword that seemed to shiver in its thin sheath.  
  
Adriel put her hand to the sword. "You shall not have Temrbanil," she said in a low, soft voice. "Its only master is a master with pure intentions. Those who use it otherwise shall never live to see their face glistening in the shine of the blade. It is a pity, master king, that your ignorance has caused you all this trouble. You cannot have the sword, nor shall you ever, therefore I ask your leave."  
  
"You shall give me that sword!" cried Bafrog-hir. He held his palm foward and Temrbanil shook violently in its sheath. It was then unsheathed by the power of the orc king and lain on the table before him. It seemed like a trinket infront of him. "It seems that the will of Temrbanil is weak; its blade does not shine."  
  
"It will soon enough," Adriel said: "It is said through the words of the seer:  
  
'Celbranir Temrbanil, sword of great power,  
Sing no more until He comes,  
Your rightful true master.  
Heed no will of any man,  
Until thou find thy soul,  
Celbranir Temrbanil, wait for thy master.'  
  
"And so it is that Temrbanil will shine and sing no more until it finds the spirit of its master," she continued. "And thy heart is unpure and unclean, smeared with the blood of your enemies. Until you can make it shine once more, Temrbanil belongs to me." Adriel stood tall before the court of Bafrog-hir, and saw the angered look upon the king's face. He chuckled softly and looked down at the sword. He reached out for it, but immediately there was a flash of pale light.  
  
"What is going on?" cried the king. He opened his eyes and saw Temrbanil, still dull and chipped, sitting before him. Once again he reached for the sword, but he felt a terrible sting in his hands and they began to bleed.   
  
"Infamous wretch!" shouted Sagorim. "Thou hast injured mine father! Thou shalt pay for thine deeds! Thou shall be a witness to the horrible wrath of the orcs!" Sagorim jumped over the table to where the company stood and unsheathed his sword. The company let loose their weapons: Legolas and Adriel with their bows, Gimli with his axe, and Aragorn with his sword. "I should kill you now and save you your pain."  
  
"Kill me if you wish," said Adriel; "But my legend will live on, and Temrbanil will never be yours." Sagorim trembled and grunted, walking back towards his father, who still held his hand. He looked sorrowfully at Temrbanil, which still sat dull and did not sing. He hit it hard and it fell into Adriel's hands. She again sheathed it.  
  
The court of Bafrog-hir was silent. They had, at last, seen an elf outwit and overpower their king, Bafrog-hir. Even Sagorim stood unwavering and quiet as he looked at his father. The king's eyes were fixed on the company. He saw Aragorn Isildur's heir, Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas son of Thranduil, and Adriel daughter of Eldroln; all of them were warriors of the places they hailed, and all were respected and honoured wherever they went. Angry, Bafrog-hir ordered the shackles be put once again upon the wrists of the prionsers, and that they be taken at once to their cell. He sat down again in his throne and wept.  
  
  
The silence of the cell crept up again behind Adriel. Even as her back was to the stone wall she could sense the darkness and the evil. No soul spoke then, after what happened in the great room. Adriel, even though she was the merriest of elves, hid herself in the corner. Aragorn looked towards the door, as if anticipating an orc to set them free. He sighed and looked above him, where the ceiling was high and all was dark.  
  
"I wonder how Mirthrandir and the halfling are doing," he said at last. The others turned and gazed at him. "Whither are they? What horrible tortures could they be facing? How do we know that they are not in this very dwelling? It is a pity, as you once said Adriel, that Mirthrandir is not here to guide us. But I shall do the guiding once we break free from here; I shall be your leader."  
  
"Break free?" asked Gimli. "How on middle-earth can you attempt a feat like that? What, do you wish to break down the door and scare the living souls of the orcs? Nay, that does not work. Nay, I shall not follow should you decided to 'break free.' You are sane in heart, Aragorn prince, but thy mind is not. There is no way out."  
  
Aragorn scoffed at the dwarf. "Thankyou, son of Gloin," he replied. "And when I next desire your open opinion I shall ask for it! Now come," he said as he stood, "there must be a way out of this place. After all, why would there be darkness in the heights above us if there was nothing to hide?" Aragorn took from his side his sword and threw it into the darkness above. It disappeared for a moment, then they heard a *klank*. The sword fell back towards the earth again. "As I thought," Aragorn muttered. "There is a roof."  
  
"How should we then get up there, Elessar?" asked Gimli. "Surely I've not webbed feet such as the creature Smeagol, nor do I wings."  
  
Aragorn looked about him; there was a way to get out, they just had to find it. The orcs were not as intelligent as to hide places on their own, unless they had the unwilling aid of Saruman the traitor (which was at this point unlikely, for even as they served the Dark Hand and the Eye, they had yet to mention Saruman). Aragorn brushed the walls lightly with his fingers tips, looking for a crevice in the wall. At last he came to the farthest wall and the darkest corner and put his hand atop the crevice. There was a low rumbling, and then silence. Light shone above them immediately: it was the blue sky.  
  
"Alas!" cried Legolas. "None can jump, perhaps save Adriel and I, up there! How are we to get up there? I long for the blue sky and the trees of my home, but it will be hard to get there!"   
  
"Wait," said Aragorn. Wait they did, until suddenly they heard another low rumbling noise. It seemed as if the floor was shaking. The door suddenly burst open and there was a flood of orcs, shouting and cursing. "Now! Run!" With hopeful hearts, the company of what was then four dashed past the shorter orcs, dodged and slew the taller, and jumped over stairs. At last they returned to the Tunnel at Darun-Him, in which the stair had collapsed and nearly brought Adriel and Gandalf to their demise. To the company's dismay, behind them were orcs, and now across the opening were more.  
  
"Give up!" shouted some of the shorter ones, whilst the larger ones made their way to the company.   
  
"We have to jump!" said Adriel to Aragorn. "I see only hellfire down there, but it is the only way to keep ourselves from further punishment from Bafrog-hir!" Suddenly, Adriel jumped into the enormous chamber below, where stairs and bridges crossed each other over pits of fire and darkness. Immediately behind her was Legolas, then Gimli, who was lucky to be caught in Legolas' arms, before he fell in the pit of fire. Aragorn remained at the top to slay more orcs.  
  
"Quickly now, Aragorn!" shouted Legolas. "We do not want to lose another member, nor have one slain!"  
  
Before Aragorn could jump willfully, an orc pushed him and went down, flailing his arms about. Adriel caught his wrist before he fell further into the chasm, and she brought him upon the bridge. They all drew their weapons, for in the tunnels across the other bridges they could drumbeats and many feet. They ran down the bridge with their weapons glistening, and hurried to the next tunnel.  
  
-continue to part vi  
  
-ok, is it ok so far? they didn't spend much time in the court or in bafrog-hir's place, but that's all right because i don't like him. keep in mind that all characters that dwell underneath the lands of mordor were my own creation (except for the fact they're orcs; orcs were created by tolkien. the ones that are named are mine! mine!!! hehe). i think having aragorn pushed off the ledge would be mighty funny, because i can just picture the look on his face when he falls and then is caught by the elf. ^_^ not much has happened with legolas and adriel, but they'll get talking later. i just hate too much ... "mush" i suppose you can call it. i know that many LOTR fans favor action. so... there is lots of action, maybe not killing, but much ... action/adventure type things. have fun! 


	6. The Battle of Temrbanil

"The Return of the Light"  
  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: j.r.r tolkien is one of the best authors, his books are best, and all his characters are great. this fan fiction is about legolas, though i do not own him, anyo f the characters, or half of the places in this story. the only characters new to this tale is Adriel, also called Erimas, the daughter of the Elven-Warlord Eldroln; and the other is the Elvenprincess Halardrin, also called Aletia, daughter of Colodrin... and any other person they meet in Southeast Mirkwood (because i made up that kingdom); Sagorim son of Bafrog-Him; Bafrog-him and his council; and Deowar.  
  
a/n: if you've gotten this far, you know what's going on. im too lazy to write a synopsis this time!  
  
lord of the rings is NOT a trilogy, according to tolkien, it is ONE book with 6 books in it.   
  
----  
  
Part VI: Battle of Temrbanil  
  
Pippin suddenly stopped in his tracks. He saw Gandalf do the same. They both turned to look down the dark tunnel behind them, and they heard it again. There were shouts and curses, rumbles of thunder and clashings of swords. Gandalf could hear orcs, and it was then he knew that the rest of their company could not be far off.  
  
"It must be Aragorn and the others," said Pippin after a prolonged silence. "They must be fighting orcs."   
  
Gandalf sighed and looked stern from under his hat. "Most definitely they are," whispered the wizard. "But come, Peregrin, we must journey onward, and we must not look back. The light calls for us, whilst the darkness calls for them. Come!" So Gandalf took Pippin's small hand and the two walked out of the tunnel. Somehow the sound of battle became louder and with each step they took the rumbling and drumbeats quickened. At last they came to an enormous cave. The height was extensive, and deep below a pit of fire and hell. Bridges and stairs crossed in numerous ways above them, and on one bridge they caught sight of Aragorn. On another they saw Legolas and Gimli. Adriel was no where to be found.   
  
"Mirthrandir!" cried Legolas. "You've come to help us?"  
  
Gandalf removed the hat from his head, exposing his white hair. "If I can," he murmured. This made Pippin shiver; for if Gandalf was afraid of battling the orcs, what chance did Pippin have? "Whither is Adriel Woodleaf?" shouted Gandalf to Aragorn on the bridge.  
  
"She was with us," he replied, while slaying some orcs. "But I've no idea as to where she may be now!" A tall orc lunged at him and he quickly used his sword to behead it. The orcs ran from him to fight the others, and he jumped to the bridge below him, where Gandalf and Pippin stood. He looked about him, on all the bridges, but not on one of them could he find Adriel. Despite all the swarms of black and evil, not even the white light of the Woodleaf could be seen. At last they heard a great cry. Adriel came falling from high above them, and landed swiftly on her feet on the bridge before them.   
  
"What is wrong?" asked Gandalf. "Where were you?"  
  
Adriel seemed out of breath and cautious of all about her. "They are sending more troops," she said, heaving many heavy breaths. "We must leave here as quickly as we can, else we shall be slain. They seek my sword, and until they can tighten their grip about its hilt we must find a way to escape. Bafrog-hir and his orcs will do all they can, whether that means my death or not, to have my sword. I fear that you are all in danger."  
  
"We shall stand by your side," said Aragorn, "even past the darkest of days. Loyalty is stronger than any blade, and faith is stronger than evil. I will fight, Adriel Erimas, and proudly I shall. Fear not, for Isildur's heir gives you his unbreaking word." With that, Aragorn bowed and placed his sword across his chest, in respect. Legolas and Gimli put aside their weapons and did the same, whilst Gandalf was in heart. Then he heard the drumbeats becoming more frequent and more violent, and soon there were orcs appearing out of every tunnel that led into the cavern. Swarms surrounded them, and they stood back to back on the single bridge.  
  
"It seems our plan to escape must be aborted," said Gimli.  
  
"Fear not, Gloin's son," said Adriel, her hands on her bow and arrows. "We will find a way, even through death." Those beside her, Aragorn and Legolas, could see the sweat bead and drip down her brow, both from the heat and the excruciating fear that continuously crawled near them. It was not soon before orcs were also present upon their bridge, waiting, smiling, feeling pride for they had been victorious.   
  
Bafrog-hir showed himself at the entrance to the bridge.   
  
"Fool," he said, his yellow teeth glistening in the fire and his red eyes beaming. He pointed towards the company: "Kill them all!" he shouted. The orcs then gave out battle cries and those in the front lunged towards the company. With their swift swords and arrows, the company slew many smaller orcs. It was unfortunate, however, that they continuously grew larger and larger, coming closer much quicker, and in a few moments they were only feet before the company. The arrows of Legolas and Adriel were spent, and as they reached back to take more, their quivers were empty. Thus, Adriel reached for Temrbanil and Legolas for his two swords.   
  
Adriel could see Bafrog-hir's face light up as she unsheathed her legendary sword. She could see the glisten in his eyes as she swung it about, piercing the chests of the orcs and bringing them all to their deaths. The battle went on. All about them arrows flew, all about them orcs lay dead, and about their arms were wounds. Swords had pierced their skin, arrows as well, and their feet were beginning to tire. Still, the orcs were persistent and continued foward. When at last Pippin fell to his knees in weariness, the others surrounded him.   
  
The tireless elves still went on, whilst Aragorn and Gimli were beginning to feel the effects of weariness, and were beginning to slow their swings. But at last there was one orc that tried the strength of Aragorn son of Arathorn, and with his black sword lunged into Aragorn's shoulder. The heir of Gondor fell to his knees and gasped loudly. Adriel was so filled with rage that her friend had been harmed, at this point. Her grip tightened on Temrbanil and she sprang forth, to confront the king of the giant orcs. She passed through the crowd of his servants, all swiping their blades at her, catching her shoulder and elbow, but never once harming her much.   
  
"You retreat, Bafrog-hir!" Adriel shouted, blood dripping from her face and arms. "I am tireless, I do not fall weary; you may as well give up else my rage will counter yours! Temrbanil will never lie in the grip of your cold, dark hands, lest I die before you! And mark me I will not die! No, my strength is ten times that of yours, and Temrbanil's will is what shall keep you from it. Go now before you die!" She stood firm and rooted into the ground, her feet apart and her sword readied before her. Her piercing blue eyes stared up at Bafrog-hir, and it seemed to him that there was almost a shimmer of green in those pure eyes. It was the first time he had witnessed the work of Celbranir's sword.  
  
The king was hesitant to reply at first. "Tireless you may be," said Bafrog-hir, "but invincible you are not. A sword could easily destroy you. Now come, Adriel Woodleaf, do not be the fool Eldroln was. Do not be the idiot your predecessors were. Yes, fools they all were. Especially the likes of your father. You are no better than them, you of the Woodleaf know not the terrors and horrors that lay behind wielding the name of the Woodleaf. The Woodleaf is no better than the Greenleaf or any of those that belong to the forests of Mirkwood. Curses to the master of Rivendell, and to the lady and lord of the Golden Wood, and to Sauron! and to Saruman! and to Gandalf the White! I curse you all to everlasting hell, and I bid you all into darkness! Particularly you, Adriel daughter of Eldroln. If you do not meet your demise whilst I am alive, may it be by the hand of my heirs." His smile widened and his golden teeth shone brightly. His breath reaked of evil, and his eyes glistened like fire.  
  
"Mark me," Adriel said, unwavering: "should I die, just as all elves, I shall return." With the words she had spoken she held the sword high above her in the air, "Speak your last words, evil and mighty orc king!"  
  
Bafrog-hir laughed, "I shall make you burn."  
  
The others, suddenly stopped to gaze at the horror before them. Adriel was risking her life for the sake of finding Frodo and Sam, for the sake of a sword and for a ring. Trinkets. Two trinkets may have caused her death; however, she did not falter, and she did not run. Then, there was a sudden, fair, soft voice heard in the minds of each of the company. It was music that moved their souls, and which repaired the wounds and sorrows in them. Aragorn's pain left him, and the thoughts that dwelled on Arwen Undomiel no longer clouded his vision. Pippin stood as well, with newfound courage and peace. They looked to Adriel and their eyes drifted to Temrbanil. It began to shine.  
  
The soft song continued, even as Adriel stood silently with her eyes closed. The commotion about the company seemed to disappear as the song in their head clouded over it. They were heedless to the furious rampages of each orc, and kept their eyes fixed on the sword and on Adriel. They could hear the voice of Temrbanil, and they could see the beauty of the sword. Then the veil which had covered the sword for so many hundreds of years, the shadow which had passed upon it those days after Celbranir's death, began to crumble. At last, after so long the shine was returned to Celbranir's Temrbanil. At last they could witness the revealing of its master, and of Celbranir's apparent heir: Adriel Erimas daughter of Eldroln, Warlord of Mirkwood, servant of Thranduil. No longer was she simply Adriel, but Master Adriel, the master of swords.  
  
The song which had been hidden for centuries deep within Temrbanil was sad, yet at the same time glorious. It was Temrbanil's voice crying out, saddened that Celbranir was no more, but glad that its master was that of Celbranir's blood. Its blade shone silver again; it was bright and it pierced the eyes of the orcs, and of their king and prince. The others of the company stood completely still. They were amazed at the sight before them, and of the wonderful beauty of the sword.   
  
The song suddenly stopped and commotion of the orcs was heard again.   
  
Adriel's voice rang out and thundered like a hundred men: "You are not its master!" and with those words she loosed the sword, which then struck the bridge beneath her. A crack followed its way to where Bafrog-hir and his son stood, causing the portion of the bridge to collapse, and the royals to be sent into the deep, hellfire chasm below. The terror of the orcs was no more, and the servants of the former king disippated.   
  
Without exchanging words those of the company walked silently out of the room, through a tunnel, and at last into the wingspread of sunlight. Adriel walked before them, who then stopped at the cliff and stared down. Her eyes were deep and thoughtful, and Temrbanil slept soundly beside her. The others looked at her in wonder, though none sought to exchange words or glances with another.   
  
At last the kingdom of the cavern orcs was no more, and at last their stay at Darun-him was done. Temrbanil had its master, and its voice and light returned.  
  
Hope was restored to the hearts of the company, though the darkness of Mordor lay waiting for them.   
  
-continue to part vii  
  
-like? this chapter when by kind of fast, but i kept getting writer's block. its a nice chapter, once you understand really and fully what is going on. basically, they have discoveredt that the heir of celbranir's temrbanil is adriel, and that she fulfills the legend of the one to make temrbanil sing. there is yet another saga coming though; if you think the story ends here, you are wrong! very wrong! 


	7. The Mountain of Doom

"The Return of the Light"  
  
by AndromedaM13Titan  
  
disclaimer: j.r.r tolkien is one of the best authors, his books are best, and all his characters are great. this fan fiction is about legolas, though i do not own him, anyo f the characters, or half of the places in this story. the only characters new to this tale is Adriel, also called Erimas, the daughter of the Elven-Warlord Eldroln; and the other is the Elvenprincess Halardrin, also called Aletia, daughter of Colodrin... and any other person they meet in Southeast Mirkwood (because i made up that kingdom); Sagorim son of Bafrog-Him; Bafrog-him and his council; and Deowar.  
  
a/n: if you've gotten this far, you know what's going on. im too lazy to write a synopsis this time! this part is the basic backbone of this story: legolas and his love for adriel. ^_^ will adriel fall for him? hm. mayhaps.   
  
**Eressea: this is the place the ship at the Grey Havens departs to (in the end of Vol. 3: The Return of the King). The Grey Havens is a docking for a ship that the elves will use when their final days in middle-earth comes. then they'll cross the water to avallon, on the other side of the world. in the end of vol. 3, frodo goes with them, but legolas does not, for he goes off with gimli to see the world. then it is said that he dies crossing the water which his eyes had longed to see, according to lady galadriel.   
  
lord of the rings is NOT a trilogy, according to tolkien, it is ONE book with 6 books in it.   
  
----  
  
Part VII: The Mountain of Doom  
  
The company carried on for at least two fortnights more; one fortnight of journey, and half a fortnight of rest. During those days of rest, they seldom spoke to one another; for each one was weary in their own way, and each wished for nothing but to rest at home. It was Legolas who espcially desired to see his father and his kingdom, to walk beneath the trees and through the forests he loved. He had oft heard the sound of gulls and waves calling for him, but in the realm of Mordor it had no importance to him. It was not only his father for whom his heart ached.  
  
Rest was usually shortlived for the company, though on one night, Gandalf decided that they should stop for a full night and dawn, if they were to come forth quickly before Sauron and his forces. He had faced the mouth of Sauron in Gondor, but wished not to face it again. Pippin sat cold next to a tree with Aragorn, whilst Gimli walked about the camp. Gandalf smoked his pipe, and Legolas and Adriel looked deep into the woods. Their keen eyes saw what Aragorn and Gimli and Pippin's did not: orcs, the Naz-Gul, and their enemy.   
  
When all was quiet, Legolas spoke at last to Adriel: "Should we not speak to each other ere we walk to our deaths?" he said. "I always thought my death would come at the ocean's shore, but it now seems to me that I shall in Gondor. No more shall I walk the forests of home, that is true, but that I am so far the water... Tell me, Adriel, whither shall you go following all this havoc?"  
  
"To dreams," she said. "To wherever my dreams take me, and to wherever my heart leads. I do not suppose I shall return to Mirkwood, for there is none there for me any longer. And I daresay that I shall enjoy the forests anymore, for they are now strongholds for the enemy. Rivendell is of no consolation to me, but perhaps I shall stay there for a few months or mayhap years. Or to Lothlorien. Or perhaps to Eressea** ((see author's note)), where I shall live peaceably until the end of my days. It is a debate, Legolas, and one that cannot be answered until later."  
  
Legolas sighed, "Alas," he said, "Alas that you will depart to places unbeknownst to me! Alas that again we shall be departed from one another! As I was once your friend, I still am, and therefore my loyalty is still strong for thee. Haladrin may have me in her heart, but I cannot wed her, let alone admit her to be my betrothed. I pray thee, Adriel, do not leave once more; do not leave far from where we can go and walk amongst the wood we love equally!"  
  
"Peace, Legolas!" said Adriel. "I go whither my heart wishes and whither I yearn for. What is it that drives you mad? What leads you to think that I shall leave as quickly as possible, just to rid myself of your presence? As for Haladrin, there is none you can do about or for her. I fear that she has perished, but if she hasn't she is still thy betrothed, and as thy betrothed you must love her! I told you once before, I will not repeat myself! I befriended you once, Legolas, and I see you still as my friend-brother."  
  
"I have waited three hundred years, Adriel," Legolas said, interrupting the elf, "to see your fair face once more. I divuldge that during those years, regardless of my betrothed, I yearned for the look in your crystal blue eyes, O daughter of Eldroln! And through even the darkest nights I spent with the company, my thoughts dwelled on home, on father, and on a little girl named Adriel Woodleaf, whom I had once befriended; and very well, I must add. O Adriel, do not depart any further than you have! Through the centuries my heart has been darkened not only for the yearning of home, but for thee, Adriel. As sure as mine spirit is to the wood, it is also that mine heart is to yours."  
  
Adriel sat silent for a few moments. "Friend-brother," she said. "That you are and nothing more. Remember that you are betrothed of Haladrin now, and that she is to you. As I am a warrior true to my word, so should you be to yours. Do not disobey the words of your father; if it is by his decree that you love thy betrothed, so be it." She glared darkly into the eyes of the elf and stood from where she sat. Legolas quickly grasped her wrist and looked up with his sad, dark blue eyes.  
  
"So then," he said, "I am to carry out my father's wishes?"  
  
"The will of a king," Adriel replied, "is stronger than that of a prince," and she walked away. Legolas turned back to the dark forest which lay before him and sighed. So it was that Legolas would return to Mirkwood after the defeat of Sauron, and the kingdom of Mirkwood would begin again with him.   
  
So thus the company set off once more, into the darkness of their enemy. The horses were gone, which left Gandalf and the others on their feet, much to the dismay of Pippin. Gandalf led the company with Adriel by his side, and Pippin and Gimli behind. Legolas and Aragorn walked quietly in the very back, even under the darkest of skies. Still would the company walk in silence, for spies of Saruman and Sauron lingered in the forests they walked through. It was a long walk, and under many suns, before the company arrived to the Plateau of Gorgoroth, where Sauron had once been defeated. Barad-dur stood tall next to it and orcs swarmed about, guarding gates and doing other things.   
  
"So here is where we meet our death," whispered Adriel to the company. "At last we shall see the faces of Master Frodo and Sam, and at last the company shall be together again. My mission is almost over, and soon I shall join my father."  
  
"Speak not that way," said Gandalf. "You do not forsee the future, nor can you tell me what should happen tomorrow. Your father's spirit has guided you hither, and it is life that he should wish you to receive following this. Simply brace yourself, Adriel daughter of Eldroln, then shall you have the strength to step into the hells of our enemy."  
  
Adriel nodded. "Shall we go, then?" She looekd back to the company and each of them looked down to the ground, as if they regretted going in. "Or shall I go alone?"   
  
Suddenly Aragorn stepped foward, his sword upon his breast. "Allies we were," he said; "and may we be, even to death." It seemed that Gimli and Pippin were hesitant, but at last they stepped foward. Legolas did as well, and Adriel smiled, turning back around and walking slowly towards the gates of Orodruin. The plateau was a wide open field stained with the blood of many elves and men, from legends long past. It gave Adriel newfound courage to walk through the deathlands of her predecessors, for she felt their power fill her and Temrbanil. Adriel charged with a large battle cry.   
  
"For Mirkwood!" she cried as she ran past the orcs, who worked and worked tirelessly, some not noticing the elf running past them. Others took heed and chased after the company, who ran swiftly but slower than Adriel behind her. Her sword was glistening and singing, and it was held high. She charged upwards and upwards, scaling the side of Orodruin as fast as she could. At last one came that could meet her strength: an Uruk-hai.  
  
"We have been warned of your coming," said the Uruk-hai. "You are Adriel of Mirkwood, a warrior that has 'the strength of over one-hundred elves'. A warrior that has been the match of many of the Naz-gul and orcs, and Uruk-hais. So, this is the same warrior that slew hundreds of orcs in the forests outside of Mirkwood and out of Mordor? Curious. It is curious that you be a woman."  
  
"It makes no difference who or what you are," Adriel said. "I have the will to kill you."  
  
The Uruk-hai laughed, "Do you?" he said. "Then fight me; I would like to see you try and kill me." The Uruk-hai unsheathed the sword which hung by his side; a sword of extreme mass and size, one that seemingly overpowered Temrbanil; however, the sword in Adriel's hand did not tremble, it only sang and shimmered more loudly and brightly than ever. The light pierced the red, dark adjusted eyes of the Uruk-hai and caused it to flinch. He let out a growl and lunged towards the elf. Succesfully she dodged the blow which nearly beheaded her, and she was closer now to the top of Orodruin.   
  
"Adriel!" cried a voice behind the warrior elf. "No! Stop!"  
  
Adriel turned and saw two hobbits. "Frodo? Sam?" she said. Suddenly the Uruk-hai jumped to her once again and drew his sword upon her. Temrbanil clashed with the evil sword in an explosion of light and power, and it seemed for a moment that the evil sword had an advantage, as it was powered by the evergrowing powers of darkness. For the first time all could witness Adriel struggling with a fight. Even whilst the company fought on their own, they could sense that she was weary in heart and spirit, and that even wielding the power of Celbranir could not aid her.   
  
"Come," said the Uruk-hai. "Who are you, if you cannot beat me? Surely if you were the warrior that slew all of the Dark Hand's servants, you should be able to slay me as well. I am disappointed that you are not a worthy opponent."  
  
Adriel glared into the red eyes of her worst enemy, and her voice rang out like it never had. Even amongst the clammer and commotion about her, her voice dominated. It was low and powerful, as if it were not truly her that spoke: "I am Adriel daughter of Eldroln," she said. "I am Celbranir's heir, and I wield in my hands his sword that slew one similar to you. I am the heir to the kingdom of Agras and Acrelin, and a warrior of Thranduil king of Mirkwood. It is I who alone can make the sword shine and sing, and it is I alone who has the right to destroy the mountain. I feel it all ready, why can't you: the Ring is destroyed, the mountain is falling!" As she spoke the mountain began to tremble. It was true; Frodo had destroyed both Gollum and the Ring of Power in one swift trip, and now the only thing left was for the mountain to crumble and be destroyed.   
  
The Uruk-hai clamped his teeth together and his grip tightened upon his sword. Even as the ground shook his lunged forth to Adriel, flailing the blade of his sword about, being blocked and outsmarted each time by Adriel. There was one moment when he pierced her shoulder, and the blade made a deep and dark wound, which nearly froze her heart it was so evil. Still, though, she raised her sword and drew it down upon the Uruk-hai. With her senses beginning to fail her, the Uruk-hai took the opportunity to pierce the other shoulder, the one which held in its hand the sword of Celbranir. She cried and dropped the sword onto the ground, kneeling in great pain. Her eyes closed and her once fair face was distressed and noticably weary.   
  
"And I am a servant to the greatest power on Middle-Earth," said the out of breath Uruk-hai at last. "I heed no human or elf, nor am I fooled by the actions that they bring out upon me. Though the leader of the Naz-gul was destroyed by one of yours in the realm of Gondor, I, the leader of the Uruk-hais, shall never be defeated. I shall never submit to the mighty sword of my foe!" He slammed his foot against Adriel's hand, which was reaching towards Temrbanil, still glistening and singing. "Do you wish for your Temrbanil back?" He said, taunting the cringing elf. "You shall never have it!" With that he kicked the sword. It landed before Legolas.   
  
"Legolas!" cried Adriel, her voice failing. "Take it! Fight with it! It will serve your pure heart as surely as it did for me! Fight, Master Elf!"   
  
Legolas' hand grasped the hilt of Temrbanil, which lay light but dull in his hands. Still, however, it sang, for its master was felled and holding it was an elf with the most pure of hearts. Legolas looked darkly at the Uruk-hai before him, whose back was now turned to the warrior lying motionless on the ground. Frodo and Sam tended to the felled elf, and turned her over onto her back. They saw her face was restless and the blue eyes looking directly to the ceiling.   
  
"Are you going to die, Adriel?" asked Sam, who though he had not ventured with Adriel, still felt for her. "Whither did he stab you?"  
  
"It seems on her shoulders," answered Frodo for the elf. "It was not by the sword of the Naz-gul, so hopefully she will not fall ill as I had back when we were still on our way to Rivendell. Do not die, Adriel. As your spirit is strong it will serve you well, for it knows you cannot leave us yet. The mountain still must be destroyed."  
  
Adriel began to shake violently, and her body lay restless now upon the ground. Blood came from both her shoulders and she feared the worst for herself. "Though it is not the sword of the Naz-gul," she said, trembling as she spoke. "It was evil nonetheless. And as my heart is pure, for I am an elf, I cannot withstand it much longer." Frodo and Sam looked at each other with long, sad looks, then at Legolas ahead of them, who was beginning to challene the Uruk-hai.   
  
-continue to part viii  
  
-eeee! getting closer and closer! ok sorry. yes, but this part was, incase you were confused, about their final arrival at orodruin and the following is the destruction of the mountain of doom. i don't do much of them in Gondor, because that is in the book, and i don't want to rewrite what was in the bookk. you should just go read it yourself! the book seems sad without adriel, but hey! tolkien writes about what he wants! and tolkien was pretty darn good at writing. 


End file.
